Rose's Falling Petals
by Shadowcat69
Summary: Happens in Last Sacrifice Rose gets shot by Tasha.But what happens if Lissa didn't save her.How would the whole VA gang act without their favorite "flower"
1. Chapter 1

~Lissa~

"Rose!" I screamed as I ran over to her bloody body. Tears flew every which way, I couldn't think about what could happen. I was not going to lose my best friend. I love her so much and I just can't even think about it.

"You. Will. Not. Die." I screamed at her as my voice swelled up in my throat. Feeling the bond slip away, I held onto her closer not caring if her blood soaked through my shirt. I was already a mess anyway and being inside the courtroom with all of the chaos didn't help.

"Get her out of here! Get everyone out of here!" One of the head Moroi gestured to Dimitri and then he grabbed my arm. Everyone was in a panic with all of what happened. They just found out that Rose was innocent, so that she could get shot by Tasha. I have never hated someone so much in my life. Tasha Ozera. She just shot my best friend. My sister. Now she was going to pay, but prison didn't seem to be enough for me. I want her to suffer as much pain as I am in right now.

"LET GO OF ME!" I roared at Dimitri when he tried to grab me off of Rose's unconscious and bloody body, tears streamed down my face and my mascara smeared everywhere. Then I dropped my head over Rose's body and scanned her face. Rose's brown eyes, once so full of life rolled back into her eyes and I knew it was too late. But it's not too late, isn't it?! I can still save her! The magic!

When I placed my hands over Rose's bullet wound and tried to summon the spirit, Christian dragged me off of Rose.

"It's too late. She's dead. There's nothing you can do." He stared at me with such joy with his icy blue eyes. It wasn't until now that I realized that I was shaking. My blonde hair that framed my delicate face was soaked with so much blood that it looked like I was supposed to be a redhead. Christian seemed almost happy that Rose got shot. He was staring at me with a face full of satisfaction it scared me.

Out of pure anger, I punched him in the face, "Get off of me! I can save her! I can...I can..." my words seemed useless as a sob came roaring out of my painful throat and I fell to my knees. The ambulance already took Rose away and all that was left of where she once laid was a pool of her blood.

"She's dead, Lissa and it's a good riddance." Christian glided his hand through his black hair as he pecked me on the cheek. Fury rose within me. Good riddance! I kicked him in the balls hard and fast with my foot and he fell to the floor.

"Damn it, Lissa." he cried as he grabbed his crotch in pain. "She deserved to die for what she did to my aunt. Now, my aunt can be queen and we can be together without Rose judging us. She was just an obstacle that had to be faced eventually. And she was a slut! You saw the way that she flirted with all of the guys and I did not want you to do that too." Christian regained his strength and bent down next to me, his eyes were pouring such devotion into mine that it made my heart flutter, but then I remembered what happened and what he just said.

"You killed Rose!" I screamed at his face with such agony and pure hatred, more tears fell from my face. My voice was so hoarse and was in pain from all of the screaming but I didn't care. All I cared about is Rose, and she's dead because of Christian and Tasha.

All along I thought I knew the love of my life, Christian Ozera, but now it felt like I was talking to a stranger. When I looked into his icy blue eyes what I saw before was him just being a misunderstood, mysterious, and loving person whom I loved so much, but now all I see is a cold, selfish, and disgusting creature that took advantage of me. He was a liar and I believed every single word he said.

"How could you?" I whispered so quietly and my voice cracked. I was pretty sure that he couldn't have possibly heard what I said but apparently he did.

"Easy. It was me who came up with the idea in the first place. Tasha just did the dirty work for me." I shook violently and my teeth started to clatter loudly as he whispered in my ear.

"Get away from me. Don't come any closer." I spat at him and backed away slowly, tripping over a row of chairs in the courtroom.

"Why? You wanted me last night, and our first night in the church's attic. Why not now? I'm still the same. You still love me." He embraced me with a hug and I was repulsed by the closeness.

"I do not love you. Not anymore. I can never love such a monster." I struggled to leave the tight embrace and my heart started to beat wildly out of control. I needed Rose, but I knew she wasn't there because the bond was clearly gone. All because of Christian.

I kicked and fought but nothing seemed to work. He was stronger than me and I was weak. In defeat I sobbed in his chest and relaxed. I cried for Rose, wishing she was here and that she could protect me, but no, not even the last Dragomir had a guardian.

"Let go of her." I heard a scary and low voice come behind Christian. His hands dropped automatic in fear of the threatening voice. Dimitri. He is one of the few people who have been in complete hell today, like me. I know that he loved Rose almost as much as I did.

"Can't a guy give his girlfriend a hug?" Christian cynically stated, seeming as if nothing was wrong.

"You are not my boyfriend. Not anymore." I hissed at Christian and he looked as if he was taken aback. Does he really expect me to date him after he killed my best friend?! Four words for you. No. Way. in. Hell.

"There you go. Now back away from the Princess or I'll back you away from her myself. Take your damn pick." Dimitri's expression said that he was not playing around. The fierceness in his voice was very intriguing that I was shaking as I leaned cowardly behind him and peered through my ringlet hair. Even soaking in blood, the curls still seemed to hold from when I curled my hair this morning.

Christian didn't say anything as he sprinted off with the rest of the crowd trying to escape the bloodstained room.

"He killed Rose." I looked up into Dimitri's brown eyes with such fear. I knew he had to be torturing himself inside, like me, but his hard and blank expression showed nothing at all as if it was displaying a white canvas.

"I know," his voice broke the slightest at the word 'know'. "Tasha confessed to everything." I then put my face in his chest and cried.

~Dimitri~

Sitting in my small apartment, I pulled out a sheet of paper and started to write. I used to do this sometimes when I was having issues or was feeling stressed out, but this feeling I have right now was the most agonizing and tearing pain I have ever felt. This was ten times worse than the bleeding pain I felt from after Lissa turned me back into a dhampir, because this pain cannot be turned back into happiness. She is gone. I will never touch her again.

Roza, I started to write on the musty piece of paper I found in one of the drawers of my desk.

To my one and only love, Rosemarie Hathaway.

I am sorry that I couldn't protect you and save your life when you ran in front of Lissa to protect her like a guardian should. This proves that you truly are a greater guardian than I am. You're so strong...so caring, and that's one of the many reasons why I love you.

A tear fell onto the page and I wiped my eyes, glad for once that I live alone. I was crying so much which was something I haven't done in the longest time. Crying shows weakness and I will not be put into that category. I am not weak.

But I am...

I continued the letter to Roza.

There are so many reasons why I love you that most are so elusive that it's nearly impossible to express why. I love you because you are simply you. I love the way how I can see the few light strands of black in your hair in the sun. I love how you say my name as if I was the last man on earth. I love your expressions when you are joking around with your friends. I love how you can kill a Strigoi in a heartbeat and then the next minute be there by Lissa's side when she's upset. There are just too many little things that I love about you that I don't think that the world has enough paper for me to list on and on about it. But if you wanted me to, then I would spend the rest of eternity listing what I love about you because I would do anything for you.

I threw the paper aside with shaking hands, not wanting to tear myself up too much. I already hit a spot of complete agony by writing the first word of this letter. Roza. She was the only thing that mattered to me; more than being a guardian, more than my family, more than the small amount of friends I managed to get, and the only thing that I truly cared about is gone.

The last memory I had of her was when she was lying there on the floor dead and was drowning in her own pool of blood. Damn, I tried so hard not to burst out bawling in a mental breakdown but I knew that it wouldn't solve anything. Seeing Lissa screaming at Rose to wake up made a quick tear fall down my face because watching her pleads made me realize that this isn't just my worst nightmare. It was my worst nightmare coming true.

Besides me, the person who had it the worst was Lissa. Earlier today at the courtroom when Rose got shot, Lissa was so devastated, the face she had on was heartbreaking and tortuous. Everyone in the room could feel the radiation of her tormented soul when she besought Rose to keep her heart beating. All of the yelling and threats that Lissa threw at Rose almost made me leave the room in fear of crying. One of the threats Lissa screamed at Rose that I thought was funny but yet I didn't think it was funny the slightest bit was, "I'll kill you if you die." Simple words with a devastating result because in the end she did die.

No Dimitri! I said to myself. Don't think of her like that. She is not dead. As many times I kept telling myself today, I know the truth. She is dead.

When I keep trying to picture her alive it seems that the only image that keeps appearing and reappearing over and over again in my head is the image of her in the courtroom with Lissa crouched over her. An image that will be burned into my mind for the rest of my life. Similar to how the memory of her and me in the cabin, the hotel room, and then the night after prom with the lust charm will always be burned into my mind forever.

Those happy memories of her and I was proof that she really wasn't a dream or a figure of my imagination. She was real. Or maybe Roza was just a dream all along and I have finally woken up, but she had felt so real and full of such life that it was so obvious that it was reality.

Wiping my tear stained cheeks, I moved my way over to my bed and laid down underneath the cold blankets. Failing to fall asleep, I thought more about Rose and how it was my fault that she died. I could have protected her. When my eyes finally gave up and stopped crying I quickly drifted to sleep.

"Hey Comrade." Rose's voice came behind me. I was at her Funeral wearing my only all black outfit. When I turned around and saw her I gasped with how breathtakingly beautiful she looked, although something about this wasn't right because she was supposed to be dead and in her casket. She wasn't supposed to be standing next to me.

"Rose?" I said stupidly and she laughed. It was like wind chimes on a summer day when she laughed, warm and bright. Almost realistic. Something else was really strange about this dream. Rose's whole body was glowing luminously and the color of her skin and hair was a lot lighter than usual. She was also wearing a lovely, white, and strapless loose-fitting dress to a black-tie occasion. It didn't bother me too much because this was only a dream after all and I'd rather take this dream of Rose looking beautiful and angelic than a nightmare her looking bloody and gruesome.

"I have a message for you Comrade." She whispered in my ear. Her voice was almost as beautiful as her laugh. It was like melting chocolate. I shivered delicately by the sound of her voice.

"What is it?" I asked her, pouring into her buttery brown eyes. Her long dark brown hair was gracefully flowing with the breeze. Then, she unclenched her nazar necklace that her mom gave to her and wrapped it around my neck.

"I love you." She whispered and slowly faded away and out of my dream.

It was the middle of the night when I woke up from a different dream. A nightmare. Fortunately, I didn't remember a thing except for the fact that it had to something to do with Rose and that I was shaking violently when I woke up.

Walking to the bathroom to try to splash some water on my face, I squinted my eyes through the dark searching my way through the room. Then when I reached the bathroom, I scratched my chest to find myself wearing a necklace. I don't really wear necklaces so I thought this was strange overall but it was even more peculiar because I don't remember falling asleep with one on.

When I looked down to see what necklace it was I froze like a stone statue. It was Rose's nazar. The slamming of a window,threw my was a storm outside, as the window kept slamming, my mind question, everything.

"Rose?"


	2. The Funeral

~Hey ,fyi this is one of my first stories if you guys like it pleaase review and tell me if you want more I'm sorry to all the Christian lovers out there ,I already got jumped for it and I'll try to add more chapters every other day maybe~

~Lissa~

Getting ready for Rose's funeral, I coated my eyelashes with some black mascara in the bathroom. As I examined myself in the mirror, I thought how could I look so relaxed on the outside, with my short-sleeved black dress that I wore to Tatiana's funeral, when I was screaming on the inside. Going to this funeral-her funeral- just makes it all too real. She really is gone. My best friend is truly dead.

I tried not to think about it as I wiped a sudden tear that flew down my face, ruining the mascara that I put on five seconds ago. This always happened every time I thought about Rose. I would always cry and scream so loud that the neighbors would sometimes knock on my door to ask if everything was alright. Then I would tell them that everything was just peachy and they would walk back to their place, and I would resume crying. This process occurred every night since she died.

A full week had already past. A full damn week of pure excruciating agony and torture. It seemed so long ago that I was next to Rose on the ground with all of that red ugly mess of blood. Her blood. Another tear fell down my face and I just decided to wipe away the mascara, knowing that it would be pointless to wear it anyway because I know that when I set foot at the funeral, and see all of the pictures of Rose, that I will be crying much worse than I am right now.

"Knock, knock." Adrian's voice slithered through the cracks of the door as I heard a steady tap on the door.

"Hold on," I attempted to say that as steadily as I can, so they couldn't hear how tense my voice was.

When I opened the door it wasn't just Adrian, like I was expecting, Mia, Eddie, and Dimitri were also there too. No Christian, of course. The thought of him was an entirely new knife that caused me pain. Christian, that man I loved helped plan the murder of my best friend. Last I heard was that he was still free, roaming the streets as he pleased and the thought of that made me go hysterical.

When the guardians heard about Tasha's confession, they didn't even try to even arrest Christian for Rose's murder. No, because she was just a dhampir, and her life wasn't as important as executing Tatiana's murderer first. Which I understand wanting to kill Tasha first and focusing on punishing her for killing the queen, but what I don't understand is how they can just let Christian walk free for Rose's murder.

It's like they don't even care at all, and even when they saw it and how she was one of the best guardians in history. No, she was the best guardian in history because she was my guardian.

I swallowed back a dozen of tears when I smiled at my friends and walked out into the limo, going to one of the most terrifying events in my entire life, and I think that they were holding back tears too from the depressing looks on their sad faces.

The only face I couldn't read was Dimitri's face, and like the last time I saw him, his face had no expression on it whatsoever. It was just so...blank, it scared me because obviously he must be dying inside like I am, but he always had on a poker face. I'm guessing that this was just like what Rose talked about, he doesn't like to let anyone in.

Adrian, on the other hand, was so intoxicated that he was smiling as if he was the luckiest man on earth, but his eyes laid out all of his true feelings. He was hurting as bad as the rest of us, maybe even worse. He loved Rose, and maybe wanted a future with her, and maybe with children. I could imagine a little girl with dark brown hair like Rose and green eyes like him, but all dreams of that were shattered from Adrian, because of the Ozeras.

This must be hard for him because he just lost his great aunt, and now, Rose. The bottle of vodka in his hand probably wasn't helping much, although he wished it did. He would do anything that would take away the pain of losing Rose. We all would, but the only thing left to do is remember her and grieve.

We rode to the funeral in silence, as the limo passed by homes/apartments of Mori's and dhampirs who lived by the church ,but at one of the small houses we saw a woman, Rose's height get into another limo .Adrian drunk as ever rolled down his window and whistled as we zoomed by ,silence fell again. until I saw that Dimitri was holding onto his necklace as if it was one of most rarest of all gems. Curiosity spark in me and I wondered what could have such an effect on him, so I kept watching him secretly in the corner of my eye. He let go of the necklace and I gasped.

"Where did you get that?" I accused him and everyone in the limo was now staring at me. He quickly tucked Rose's nazar back inside his shirt, so nobody could detect it.

"Get what?" his monotone voice filled the air. He seemed so dead. But he did, in fact, had Rose's necklace, which I knew that she was wearing it when she died, because I remember seeing it covered in blood that the blue rings looked purple.

"Rose's nazar." Adrian and Eddie exchanged glances.

"I don't know what your talking about." he lied with such skill that I, the spirit user, almost believed him, Eddie and Adrian seemed convinced that I was crazy and that he was indeed, telling the truth. I wouldn't' expect Adrian to detect the lie, because of all the alcohol he consumed in the last twenty minutes of being in the limo. The bottle he had with him was already empty and sitting in the trash.

I tried to dismiss him having the nazar but I couldn't stop thinking about how he had gotten it. Every time I thought about how he might of grabbed it off of her before she was carried away to the morgue, I kept feeling sick and tried to shake away the thought. Especially the thought of Rose being dead. Going to this was so unreal.

When we reached the funeral, Adrian was so drunk that Eddie and Dimitri had to help him walk to his seat, and I was some what embarrassed. Out of everything that happened, I was still going to be crowned Queen, which was another thing I was regretting. Especially because it was Christian's idea. Just thinking about Christian made me want to stab something and rip out it's soul, which scared me greatly because I didn't have Rose to take away the Spirit, hence I am going to go crazy.

Sitting down in the one of the chairs in the front row that was reserved and labeled 'Vasilisa Dragomir', I observed the scenery around me, attempting to avoid conversation with people.

A huge portrait of Rose was in the front next to her black casket, closed of course. The portrait was magnificent and displayed every feature of Rose's face, all of them perfectly beautiful. Her brown eyes were soft, and her smile reminded me of a time when she would be looking at Dimitri. The dark brown silky straight hair of hers framed her face with such grace and fluidity, it was almost like it was crafted by angels. I was so enlightened by the painting that I didn't even take notice of the hundreds of roses that filled the room. Red Roses. Pink Roses. Orange Roses. Yellow Roses. If she was here she would have laughed at the thought of having roses at the funeral of a girl named Rose, she would have thought that it was soon as I thought that I heard laughter in the back. It wasn't it was enough for me to as it seems Dimitri heard it too.I saw his eyes laughter came from the woman we saw in the limo. The woman wore shades as she sensed me and Dimitri staring at her she walked out Dimitri for some reason followed her.,Funny up close she sort of looks like,Rose.

Memories of her flooded my brain, and my vision blurred heavily so that I couldn't see anything in the room. Wetness overcame my eyes and they exploded with tears as I tried to quickly cover them up by hiding my face in Adrian's chest, because he so happened to be sitting next to me.

"Come on, Lissa, don't cry." I lifted my head up to see Adrian looking at me with kindness in his shiny marble green eyes. I wiped my eyes with my tear stained hands and put my head back on his chest, sobbing even more. He patted my back to try to comfort me, while I soaked his expensive black jacket.

Suddenly, I sensed everyone in the room's complete terror, and I felt Adrian tense up, then I heard a voice.

"Princess Vasilisa, come with me, or she dies." It was a voice so familiar that I knew who it was the second I heard the first word. Christian.

I turned around to see a horrid sight that brought back a vivid case of deja vu. I saw Christian Ozera in the back of the room with a gun in his hand, pointing the gun at a hostage, Jill.


	3. The Return

_**~Okay , so I fixed most of the stuff I crapped up on I'm sorry about the Dimika I was in the phase of writing another VA story, and I had Tasha in it and I also didn't want you guys to think was sad so, I'll add more .Please review favorite I'll add more stories if you all like this~**_

~Rose~

I looked at the mirror, eyeing what I wore. A silk black dress, with dark rim sunglasses to match. I wore sleeveless gloves, and blood red lipstick sighing, yes I know the outfit maybe a little too much but its my funeral. sighs, I checked the time before I ran down to the limo that was waiting for me. As I entered I saw a flash of a familiar face in a passing limo the man whistled as I smiled my man-eating smile. The limo passed sighing as I knew all my friends where there. And my Comrade.I sat down ,looking at the window,of the limo. I went to him last night, I thought as I lightly touched my upper chest. I send him some message I was alive.

As my chauffeur drove me to my funeral. *Wonder how it is. Guardians usually don't get funerals just a tombstone with the standard epitaph written on it (Eternal Service) but,Lissa made sure I got one .Damn, Lissa she must have been crying herself to sleep. As my limo pulled up I saw crowds gather in. That made me smile as I walked out of the car I bet half of these people don't even know me much less met me.I still smiled as I walked in the main room ,taking my seat in the far back I looked around ,Dimitri was in the corner with the other guardians ,I wonder if he's trying to figure out my little gift, I left for him ;continueing I saw Adrian at the punch bowl , drunk because of me probably ,I sighed feeling guilty and there was Eddie, trying to help my little Adrian not to be a fool .

I then saw Lissa up front, she was wearing the same dress she wore at Tatiana's wedding ,her head was in her hands her being alone made me wonder where my favorite fire user was but she probably dumped Christian, I watched her feeling more guilty . She then lifted her head .A smile grew as I followed her gaze,above "my coffin" was a portrait of me ,almost exactly like a picture.A Little creepy.

But then I saw the bunch of flowers.I don't know why but I started laughing.I mean come put roses next to a girl who's name is Rose.I had to laugh even if it was cheesy.

As I laughed I felt 2 pairs of eyes on me. Shit.I slowly stopped laughing really awkward like realizing the eyes on me were Lissa and…. , I can't let them know I'm here ,I started to get up making my way through the crowd,As I pushed through I felt his presence pierce me as I made my way to the church's garden ,just your simple small river ,bridge,and stone benches here there If I wasn't being followed by the cowboy.I would have taken in the sight sort of I slowly stopped at the middle of the as my follower caught up.I sighed heavily as he spoke like he was scared to speak it or lose it.

"Roza?"

I froze, sighing a little light as I slowly took off my shades,looking up,I smiled softly.

"Hey Comrade?Miss me?"

**_~Sorry __if its a little short or not that good and if you want to throw in a reason why Rose is back review~_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Okay ,I might change this a bit ,sorry if its crap but here's the rest of the story please review ~**_

. ~Dimitri~

I stared at the woman in front of me in disbelief ,this can't be her ,Rose died right?

."How? ."I whispered softly ,touching her cheek slightly just to make sure she was real. She slowly touched my hand.

"Its really me Comrade"She said softly. Her eyes sparkled when she talked just like my Roza did .

"How?" I whispered again

She smiled softly before speaking again."You might think its weird."

"Try me".

"Did you know I'm not an only child." She leaned on the wind caused her hair to sway for a bit as did her dress. She continued."Apparently my sister, is also my twin." That caught me off guard.

"You have a twin?" I asked confusion mixed into my voice.

" Yeah, apparently her life sucked, so, she wanted mine." She sighed. "Funny ,how I always wanted a bad I never met her."I saw sadness in that last part, I wanted to comfort her right there put my arm around here like I did when she cried ,even if it was once or twice, but I had to make sure this wasn't a all I knew she was the"evil " twin. If there really was one.

I stepped closer to her slipping on my emotionless "mask" ."Prove to me you're really my Roza what… what is the name of the river, the river I fell into after you "staked" me back in Russia when I was….Strigoi.

She looked at me like she knew I didn't like talking about that night .But it was only me and her there so ,she would know its name.

"Ob, Ob river." she held her hand out so, she could touch my cheek. I leaned into her hand, feeling her felt just like Rose.

"It's me Comrade. You can trust me." She took a step forward.

And suddenly she was in my arms ,she was warm and soft and delicate and I was kissing her.

And I was shocked.I didn't like to work like body didn't do things without was my tool as much as my stake and I alway had complete control granted, I did slip up a few she tasted sweet like cinnamon and palms smoothed down her back ,I could feel her breathing against me in a gap between fingers were in his hair on the back of my neck,tangleing gently, He wanted this to last forever.

"Belikov!" A man yelled running toward he got closer ,it turned out it was Stan.

"The Ozera kid, he has everyone in the Cathedral as his guardians can get in ,and the ones inside aren't responding." I turned to face missed a ,she looked at me nodding."Go." she whispered loud enough only for my ears to hear.

I nodded before running off with Stan , back to the I turned back once, and my Roza was gone.

I smiled, because I didn't know if that whole conversation was a imagination or if she was felt real.

~Rose's P.O.V~

I watched Dimitri and ass sorry, Stan run off .I it Christian why do you have to ruin everything and be so stubborn. Why my type of stubborn? I ran off ,walked off whatever , finding myself in the back door of the Cathedral. Kneeling down I pulled out a hair clip that held parts of my hair up,I starting to pick the 8 seconds I was was empty in the back exit I carefully walked in sort of a deja vu moment happen and I was back at the Badica residence lucky,(hopefully) no dead bodies would be there ,the shades were down so very few sunlight leaked through but there was a door in front of me, that seperated me and the Catherdal's main room.I put my shades on as I creeeped inside,


	5. Chapter 5

~Lissa P.O.V~

Adrian held a protective arm out in front of me. Christian, how did he get in here .Why aren't the guardians kicking his butt right now. Come to think of it ,where are they? Christian, still had his gun on Jill. As he walked closer, Adrian and I walked back. He smiled.

"It's simple Lissa come with me, and you can save little Jailbait"

Adrian spoke up." What do you think you'll accomplish Christian, this just proves more that your a dumbass"

I smiled a bit. At least someone's' talking for me. The rest of the "hostages" were silent, scared of getting shot, a warning they got from Tasha.

A flash of movement stroke me, as I looked up. At the top of a balcony was the woman ,who laughed at the beginning of the funeral. She was doing something I couldn't see but, she made her way, down, silently and before I knew it, she was behind Christian. She pulled out a simple handgun, aiming right at Christian's head. Then she spoke.

"Hey Christian ,miss me"

I froze ,that voice , no one said a word. But Christian.

"Well, should have known it couldn't be that easy" He said as he let go of Jill and aimed his gun at her. I couldn't breath I just stood there. This can't be right can it.

Both of them had their aimed at each others head. She, slowly raised her other hand, to her shades, as she did a smile grew to her face when she took them off she threw it, at Christian. This startled him, so, it caused him to shoot but he missed the shades and her, only hitting her hair slightly. Sort of slow motion moment. He walked back stumbling, which was where she made her move. She unarmed him swiftly, before catching him ,making him stand up. It happen so, fast I didn't see her put cuffs on him. She sat him down and tilt his head back as he did so, she was looking at him, at his eyes. Then I saw it, Christian.

His eyes something with his eyes Instead of those big ice blue eyes there was dark green, like mist kind.. Adrian walked next to her ,whispering something before he walked back to pick up her sunglasses and gave it her, I saw her smile sadly. Adrian walked to me ,he whispered to my ear "Its going to be okay. I promise" .I looked at him like the what the hell look but, I slowly nodded as I heard the screams of pain. From the man that used to mean the world to me.

The woman, had done something, right after he went quiet. She took his cuffs off earning the complaints of the bystanders. She just glared at them ,and they went silent.

She then came to me, and I saw Rose, she looked just like she did before she died. But there's the thing she's dead. Right?

There was a awkward silence between us until she spoke.

"Hey ,Lissa been a while huh" She smiled just like Rose would when she felt guilty.

I said nothing.

_**~Sorry if its crappy, I might updated more later,please review and I'll do more and check out my other story on my wall ,profile Someone has returned with certain business its called He's back.~**_


	6. Chapter 6

~Lissa's P.O.V~

"Okay I know you're mad but, I didn't die. She pause for a second " My twin did She said looking down .I remembered when we're little Rose would always say she wanted a sibling.

I was suppose to be upset right, angry maybe but I wasn't instead I gave her a hug.

"Owe" She said with a smile rubbing her arm, obviously I didn't hurt her.

"That's for lying to me ."I said. "And making me cry over you." She smiled.

"I'm sorry I promise you can-"

The opening of the main doors interrupted Rose as the guardians and injured guardians came in. Janine walked in saying "Is everybody all-"she paused as her eyes saw the woman she once called ,her daughter standing tall and healthy in front of her, just as .Alberta came in. "All the hostages are -Rose?" She slowly walked to Rose, and then immediately gave her a hug. "Rose, I- How is this even possible." I smiled as Rose ,explained. Then there was a still body that still caught my attention, I leaned a little bit to see ,Christian still in the chair, but he wasn't unconscious any more he was, sleeping. I saw as his eyes was closed and his chest rises every second. I slowly walked up to him, I couldn't help it. I had to know if he was still alright. The side of me that has always loved him, took control. When I went to him, I brushed aside his hair. Right there, he grabbed my arm. I staggered back a bit, wondering why I didn't scream. But ,Christian his eyes, they had something in them, it was there I realized I had my one true love back , it was then I knew my Christian , the one I fell in love with instead of the monster I saw on the court has return , because in his eyes was tears, a sense of déjà vu surrounded me as I found myself falling next to him, and hugging him, where he cried into my embrace.

_**~So, good ,bad and sorry for shortness been busy today I'll put Christian's story up tomorrow before afternoon ,and if u all want I'll do flashback of Rose's "sister" please review and I'll add more~**_


	7. Chapter 7

~Christian P.O.V~

I saw myself lose it all over again ,I lost everything I - I lost myself ,my life ,my aunt, my parents , but then I realized I lost something more important than anything in this crappy world I lost her. Lissa .I thought I was in hell forced to watch all my failures over and over. But then it just went dark. All those memories disappeared. I don't what happen. First ,off I don't cry EVER. And if you tell anyone I cried I will fry you. But , I was sleeping after, Rose came back, to kick my ass.*sighs* Then ,I remember sleeping after the short scream, she did something to me ,I don't know what, but I woke up (mentally).I thought I was dead, finally having all the crap in my life thrown at me, for eternity. Just as I was to say goodbye, a hand brushed against my forehead.

I paused, for all the darkness that was taking control, me overcoming me started fading, until it was nothing but a bright lit area around me , and then I saw her. Lissa's whole body was glowing luminously ,she looked amazing all she need was a pair of wings to look like an angel. For some reason I grabbed her wrist. I didn't mean to scare her but ,she didn't scream which was good for the most of it she did stagger back. I stared at her like I was trying to remember who she was ,who I was , and I saw all the good memories I had all the joy and love came flooding back to me and it, came directly from her. And for some reason.( I'll kill you if you tell) I started crying ,softly. Lissa looked at me ,confused., and a little weary ,and then her arms were around me ,and I continued crying into her embrace. Has she forgiven me?

Is this how Belikov felt ,when he was brought back by Lissa even Rose. I guess I know now how they felt, I thought that God would ,punish me for my sins, but Lissa she saved me ,she was my guardian angel the most beautiful thing God has put on this Earth. It was then ,when Adrian saw us, I didn't see him, but I felt his eyes watch us.

"Well, welcome back Christian you're not going to go all psycho on us again, right?" I looked up, still in Lissa's embrace .

"For now Ivashkov, I still can't remember anything that happened."

_**~Okay ,will do flashback tomorrow most likely hopefully before night so, yeah and I just wanted to add this since the other one was soo short (sorry if this one is too)please review if you want more and I am also working on other VA stories if you are interested./ just wondering did anyone else preorder the Shadow kiss graphic novel I did on Amazon it should come tomorrow /,will update as soon as I can~**_


	8. Rose's Twin Flashback

_**~Sorry for its lateness was trying to put myself in Rose's sister's shoes Please review if you want more~**_

~_Flash Back~ _  
I was a good girl. I did my homework, studied ,had friends ,family. I went to church, I was patient, I was kind. But ,as life went on, I realized none of that even mattered, because good things ,don't really come to those who wait.

"Get back here, NOW!" Who in their right mind would?

"She's getting away!" No shit.

I jumped the gate ,hearing more angry cries thrown at me, I continued running in the alleys of New York's underbelly.

The people's voices drained out until all I heard was the sound of my leather boots on the ground. It was afternoon but still a little gloomy after the rain.

I ran to an iron gate behind was a regular door, searching for the key under the mat right under it. When I finally got it, I opened the door, and immediately shut it after. I knew nothing was after me. Nothing followed me but ,I had to be careful. That was my life now. I slid down ,my back on the door. I open my jacket a bit ,just enough room to grab a small but still half size loaf of bread. In the other inside pocket was a handful of money.

I took a small bite ,eyeing my pathetic "home" It din's even have a bed, or a sofa. It was one bedroom which lay a "blanket" (worn and looked like Swiss cheese) and a worn out pillow. Everything else looked like shitty ruins. I raised the loaf of bread with a sad smile.

"Happy Birthday, to me" I took a bite as the sound of my door creaking open stopped me. Shit I thought. I patted myself down too see where that key was.  
"Got it." I quickly stood up next to the door, when my "intruder" knocked.

"Hey ,Ronnie you in there." Sucks I don't have a weapon. But, that voice made me smile. "Come on ,I hear you smiling."

"Fine, hold on." I threw the loaf on too my pillow, tucking on my jacket a bit ,I combed my hair with my fingers, before opening the door, too a hug.

"Scott, What are you doing here?" I asked smiling.

He tilt his head in a smile. His brown hair covering his eyes. "Wanted to give my girlfriend a birthday present. " His blue eyes watched me in fascination. "But we have to go ,like right now." His sweater, was open causing it too breeze in New York's winds as he dragged me outside.

"What ?Why? If I may ask.?"  
"You'll see soon enough."

_**~So, good bad sorry if it was short ,might update it to make it longer will add more if you all want it ~**_


	9. Chapter 9

Dimitri's P.O.V

I woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweat, breathing heavily. "It was a bad dream" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was a guardian for god sakes. I was suppose to be the huge badass god everyone knows I am. Why am I having these nightmares about my Roza.

I waddled through the hallway rubbing my eyes from sleeping earlier and washed my face with cold water. I looked at myself in the mirror noticing the huge black bags under my eyes. I sighed and got to the window in my living room. The rain was pouring heavily. I closed my eyes for a moment and the rain drops that hit the glass calmed me down.

Suddenly, I hit the glass with my forehead. 'Damn!' I waddled to the couch and fell on it, covering myself with a soft blanket Rose had given me. I soon fell asleep listening to the rain and the mild wind making the perfect harmony.

"Dimitri, Are you there?' A female voice outside calling for my name and a knock on the door woke me up.

'Yeah, yeah. I'm coming.' I rubbed my eyes and noticed I was wearing just my boxer.

''Just a minute!' I yelled and ran to my bedroom to grab some pants and started to pull them up my legs while I was on my way to open the door. When I opened them, I saw Rose standing in front of me. She looked at my hands while I was still buckling my pants and smirked. '

'Am I interrupting something?' she looked at my eyes now and raised her eyebrow. Which was something I taught her to do.

'No, absolutely not.' I chuckled.

''Can I come in then?'' she tilted her head curiously and her light chocolate ponytail swing as she did that.

'Of course.' I stepped back as she entered my apartment. She was wearing a black knee-length dress that was showing of her cleavage. It fit her perfectly and also brought back some "interesting memories.

"So, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing" I mumbled running my fingers through my hair. It just occurred to me ,that Rose never been in my apartment before. It made me smile a bit.

"Nice place" she said as she noticed the blanket on my couch and smiled ,I watched as her eyes wandered more, around my room till she rested them on my room ,which I stupidly left the door open too. Mostly because, my desk was there, as was the small pile of crumbled up letters. I wrote to her.

"Can I ask what that is?" She asked with a smile. It was usually the smile, she gives when she really wants to know something. I looked at her for a few moments and smiled.

Missing this. It was yesterday ,that her funeral, happened. And now we were acting like nothing happen. Sort of, I was okay with it , I wanted to forget.

"No, nope not yet ." She looked at me for a minute trying to figure out what I was hiding. "Okay, I'll let you freshen up a bit."

"Alright." .I hurried to my bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I followed the sweet smell that was coming from my kitchen. She was making us some breakfast. She served the pancakes she had made, covering them with some chocolate syrup and putting some fresh strawberries next to them. Everything looked so inviting.

"How do you feel ?" I asked taking a seat at the table.

"Hungry." She laughed sitting next to me. "Well ,I hope you like those."

I took a bite cautiously ,teasing her. She was looking at me waiting for a reaction. "So….. Is it good?"

I stared at her ,trying my best to give her my emotionless look, but she gave me her puppy dog look and I couldn't take it anymore. I started laughing. "Relax, its great." She playfully punched me in the arm and started to eat her food.

"So, what do you wanna do today? Wanna go out?' she tilted her head again.

"I don't know where do you wanna go?" I asked her ,and watched her face as she tried to think of a place.

"Not sure. We could hang here if you want."

'Well, we could watch a movie and make some popcorns or order pizza for lunch. I have some beer in the fridge.' I suggested.

'Sure.' she smiled and started eating the strawberry from her plate. I was never so turned on by a woman eating fruit. I coughed a little and she looked at me worried. 'Are you ok, Dimitri ? You're red.'

"Yeah. Ugh… I'm fine". I took my plate and put in the sink. I got two beer out from the fridge. "Beer in the morning, huh." She smirked. "Where's the Zen lesson on Beer being a sin or something like that?" She winked at me and stood up from the table putting her plate into the sink. She took her bottle of beer and went to sit on my couch while I was watching her, pressing my hand to the kitchen counter. 'Come here. I'm not gonna hurt you.' she said teasingly. I wanted to respond to that but I rather bit my tongue. I joined her on the couched and turned the T.V on. I looked at her and she looked like she was cold. I took the blanket and covered her with it.

'Thanks.' we smiled at each other and I suddenly felt a strong need to join her under that blanket and hug her. But instead I just sat down on that couch and sighed.

Suddenly, she moved to me and kissed my cheek. 'What was that for?' I asked her smiling. 'Nothing, nothing.' she winked at me and I chuckled at the irony. 'Just a kind gesture."

Yeah, I'm not falling for that one. I said and I thought 'Yeah, what the hell' and just grabbed her around her waist and pulled her down on me. She started laughing, she was so cute. She put her hands on my chest and I pulled her hair out of her ponytail. Now that was a site too see. We kissed and she gasped a little. 'Wanna move to my bedroom?' I smiled at her deviously.

"'Definitely.' I got up and carried her in my arms to my bed. 'Looks like we're not gonna watch a movie after all.' she said, laughing. 'Yeah, that's for sure.' I kissed her and we both forgot about the world around us. We just shared the moment and felt like the happiest people on the planet. Well, for me, I definitely was.

That was until, a knock on the door happened right before we entered the room. Rose pulled back from the kiss,

"Do, we have to get that?" She wined. I bit my lip and knodded. As she hopped down, to open the door.

"Who ever the hell you are you better have a -"

"Ronnie!?" And then this man was kissing my Roza.

_**~Okay was it good bad ,ended in a cliffy huh, and Ronnie's boyfriend found Rose huh. If you want more review~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**~ I couldn't find a perfect place for Rose to be "kidnapped" in L.S So if you have an idea where the kidnapping/switch happens please put it in the reviews. But, right now Lets say Rose is already kidnapped (and this may also be Dimitri's nightmare) maybe~**_

_**~Flashback~**_

"Let's do this again shall we?"

I gasped for air, seeing my own blood and possible teeth fly everywhere. One of the Doctor's men had punched me in the stomach. I lowered my head in pain.

"What is your name?" The doctor asked. I lifted my head in agony. I was tied to a chair. I slowly glared at the bastard ,even if my eyes were swollen.

"I fucking told you, I'm Rose Hathaway Rose fucking-" I earned myself another punch, until the doctor ushered him to stop.

"I don't like to hurt you, I hope you know that-"  
"Is that why your having, this ass to do it?" I spated out, having another blow to my face.

"Now, now don't be so rude." The doctor leaned closer to me. "Who raised you all these years?"

I looked up hazily. "At the Academy, The Dragomir's They took me in , I made friends with their daughter Vasilisa ,until I lost - the family."

"And how did you lose them?" He asked.

"In a - Car crash."

"That's right you lost your adopted family in a car crash where they were picking up you and your friend Miss. Elizabeth."

"NO!" I tried to yell. "I was in darkness I saw my own blood ,I saw everyone dead I saw myself -"  
"You saw that you were the only survivor, you saw your adopted parents dead in their seats."

No, no I can't , I was raised in, no I'm.  
" I fell for." I stared at the floor wide-eyed. "I love ."  
"Mr. Scott Ryans. Ronnie."

Suddenly, I saw myself in the arms of someone, I felt I knew ,he had chocolate brown eyes, brown chin length hair , I felt comfort safe like nothing could touch us ,he was looking at me, murmuring my name ,but it was fuzzy .I can't remember. Until one name came to me. The doctor leaned back in his chair with a smile.

"What is your name?" He asked. I looked down in complete shock.

"I'm Ronnie, My name is Ronnie Hathaway." I gasped. The doctor grinned.

"That's a good girl." He turned to usher a spectator to him. "Tell , our generous payers. That Miss. Ronnie is making progress.."

"Now," He turned back to me. "Let's continue."

I felt as my memories where being erased ,and new one were taking it place. I couldn't stop it, I couldn't stop it my whole world was collapsing. And yet , I felt a small part inside of me screaming at me to remember it, remember, but it was dying slowly, till it was gone completely.

~_**Might update it to make it better plzs review and tell me what you think. It's be very much appreciated,Till next time ~**_


	11. Chapter 11

Scott's P.O.V

I sat on my bed , my head resting on my hands. I glanced at the clock ,every other moment. Damn it Ronnie, where are you? I thought. As I ran my fingers through my hair.

_3:45 am_

That damn scar faced bitch. She told me Ronnie would be fine ,that all she was doing was to help end this stupid killer. God I hope she's alright. Ronnie ,she promised me that she will be back as soon as she "stopped" this person. Damn it. I went to grab hold of a small ,blue circled shape necklace on me. It was a gift Ronnie gave me, when she saved all the money she sort of stole, during the year.

_4:30 am_

I sighed deeply, before grabbing my keys and heading out the door. She should be here, something happened. I just have to make sure.

Don't worry Ronnie I'm coming.

I drove in my car for what seemed like hours , Where did that lady say she was ,somewhere in Pennsylvania . Okay, might take a at least two days if I don't stop, "Don't worry Ronnie," I murmured. "I'm coming"

It was morning when I drove in front of the "Court". I felt disgusted to drive in, I never really like the whole lifestyles of these Moris and Dhampirs. Granted ,yes I was a "creature of the night" I just didn't like all of this. I wanted to be normal ,try to be human. Even if, I might take a few sips of girls at certain clubs , when I get hungry. Even so, I wasn't _ROYAL _to these people. Why should they care what I do? I _WAS _living happy too, especially when I first found Ronnie.

I felt so ,happy with her ,as if all the weight of the world has been taken off my shoulders and there she is helping me through it all. It was amazing when I found out she was a dhampir. Even if she didn't know it at first. Then that ,woman she had to come in and ruin all of my happiness, to stop this _"psychopath"_.

"Yes, Sir How may I help you?" I stopped and turned to face this brown haired woman in front of me. Damn it ,I was talking to myself again. I shook it off.

"Hi, Yes I'm looking for someone." I looked down trying to remember the girl who Ronnie was suppose to "be". "Um… Rose, Hathaway?"

The woman smiled as she looked at her computer. Her brown hair was in a tight bun, with a small red scarf and her uniform. Her brown eyes sort of reminded her of Ronnie. But ,no one can ever compare to her beauty, for Ronnie was like Aphrodite herself.

"Ah, yes she's in room 252 on the second floor ," she smiled like she wanted me to hurry up and leave. "Anything else ?"

"No ,thank you" I jogged over to the elevators and hit the button to the second floor. Leaning on the elevator's walls , I admired the designs for a bit. Even if this was the place where dhampir's usually hanged out in the Court ,they still were given something awesome to live in.

_Ding_

The door opened as I almost ran out, except for the two guardians who were waiting in front of me. I sort of "speed walked" looking at door numbers until I saw it way at the end of the hall. I "jogged" over there almost about to knock ,until the door opened and a tall blonde woman almost crashed into me.

"Whoa," She spoke, he eye's turned towards me. I immediately noticed the green emerald in her eyes. "Sorry, um are you looking for Rose?"

I nodded ,not saying a word. "Yeah she's not here, but she went to visit Guardian Belikov." She stuck out her hand "I'm Lissa by the way ,and you?" I shook her hand. "Scott ,Scott Ryans" She smiled at me, but as if she was studying me. It did make me little uncomfortable. She sort of noticed.

"I'm sorry, it's just you sort of look like Guardian Belikov a bit. Except well, you're a Mori right." I nodded.

"Yes, if you don't mind me asking, where is _Guardian Belikov_?" She turned to point down the other hall way.

"All the way at the end." She turned to me with that same _There's something about you _look. " I'll see you later Scott."

I nodded and smiled. As soon as she was gone ,I ran down the hall ,to the door ,knocking as normal as I can, even though I was anxious to see her. Then I heard her voice.

"Who ever the hell you are you better have a-" I smiled as she open the door and before she could protest. I said happily.

"Ronnie!" And I kissed her.

_**~Sorry if this came out to late ,total writer's block or really tiredness (Not lazy maybe) But here you are if you like it review really helps out a lot and I will put on more as soon as I can~**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Dimitri's P.O.V**_  
This mysterious man who had about two seconds away from being punched in the face, stood in _my_ doorway kissing _my_ Roza like they were long lost lovers. Until, Rose pushed him away gently, unlike the way she would if some other random idiot kissed her, which would have ended with her beating the crap out of them, but with this guy, she backed away as if Adrian had kissed her,(which pissed me off). But, the way she was looking at the man ,studying him like she was trying to remember, who he was.  
"Do I ," she spoke unsure. "Do I know you?"  
She backed, away a bit, till she was behind me,like she wanted me to protect her ,which I would do in this situation.  
"Ron-Rose?" He spoke taking a step towards, us. It was then I actually saw this guy. His shoulder length hair, his eyes (even if they were blue). The way he stood. Why the hell did he look like me, except the fact that he was a Mori.  
He was staring at me too. Then I realized my shirt was off, I was a little uncomfortable until, I saw a spark of jealous angrier in his eyes. "I just -I needed to see you" He said. "Please talk to me."  
Rose came close to my ear and whispered. "Do you think he's talking about… Ronnie?"  
I nodded, a bit unsurely. "Okay," I said taking a step towards him. "You're going to have to go." He tried to push back. But ,knew he couldn't ,as he kept trying to look at Rose. "Wait- HOLLD on ?"  
Fortunaly ,I slammed the door in his face. I sighed before turning to face Rose . She was looking at floor, like she was cold or if she was remembering something ,or trying too. Until ,she looked up, realizing I was there. I walked to her rubbing her shoulder in comfort, her eyes averting back to the floor. "Hey ,you okay?"  
She nodded slowly. "I-I can't I think I."  
"Do you think ,your sister knew him?" She looked up again at me, curiosity and guilt was in her eyes which made me put my arms around her.  
"Do you think so?"  
_**~Okay sorry this took to long ,sorry its short and small and really short , sorry if it sucks I had the idea for this chapter I just couldn't put it into words or feeling fluish . (FYI Excited they moved the date for Vampire Academy to Feb.7th in U.S instead of 14th :P Cant wait) Plzs review I need feedback ,will write more as soon as I can,, if anybody has any ideas for the next chapter please tell me okay bye~**_


End file.
